


Home is found in your arms (and your clothes)

by BorealLights



Series: Sugar and Spice [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-sexual Scent Kink, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Sharing Clothes, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BorealLights
Summary: Yennefer develops a habit of stealing Eskel’s hoodies
Relationships: Eskel/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Sugar and Spice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Home is found in your arms (and your clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I was going to call this “We die a little every day (and by degrees we’re reborn into different people, older people in the same clothes, with the same scars.)” which is a modified quote by Mark Lawrence, from King of Thorns, which I have never read, but I found the quote online... but it seemed far too serious for this fic.
> 
> Thank you to llama on the Witcher Rare Pair server for coming up with the title all on their own.
> 
> So. This is COMPLETELY unbetaed. It has been looked at by one other person, who I did not ask to beta. I’m so sorry. I’m also sorry it’s so short :’)
> 
> Also YES. Yennefer is massively ooc, this is literally my first time writing her, please have mercy on my dumb, soft soul.

They used the same brand of detergent.

It only took two months of dating for Yennefer to switch from her expensive laundry detergent to the eco-friendly stuff from the farmer’s market Eskel bought in bulk. Triss teased her about it, clearly not believing her excuse of it being cheaper, or that it made her clothes softer. Yennefer refused to admit that the subtle scent of pine from the stuff comforted her more than her most opulent perfumes ever had.

The scent worked wonders on her bedding; when she had a nightmare about her childhood all she had to do was press her nose into her pillowcase. Any lingering darkness was swept away to be replaced with fond memories of cuddling under a blanket while they watched the rain, or the first time Eskel had traced her scars and called her beautiful. It was almost as good as sleeping in the same bed as him.

Unfortunately it didn’t have the same effect on her clothes. Sure, they smelled nice… but it wasn’t the same. So, one movie night Yenn casually stole one of Eskel’s sweatshirts to wear home. It was probably weird of her to press the overly long sleeves to her face and take in the scent that clung to the hoodie; sweet hay, a bit of sweat, and his detergent. It gave her the same sort of feelings as Eskel hugging her.

The week after that she “borrowed” another one. It wasn’t that she thought Eskel would say no if she asked—it just felt better to snatch them. And besides, she was fairly certain Eskel knew what she was doing. She didn’t try to be subtle returning the first one, and maybe had chosen the second hoodie because it had been conspicuously placed on the coffee table.

When she returned the second one, Eskel had pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, wrapping her in a tight hug. Not to be outdone, she pulled him down for a much more heated kiss, though she knew there wouldn’t be time to pursue anything further; Eskel had work in half an hour. Reluctantly she pulled away, though she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Tease,” he whispered, though he didn’t let go of her, either. Yennefer had no desire to let him go, though she knew she had to. As always she felt safe in his arms, untouchable. Even her own self doubt was quiet. Finally, reluctantly, he pulled away. “I really do have to go, though. As much as I’d love to stay… in the meantime,” Eskel stripped off the sweatshirt he was wearing; it was huge, even on him, so it was easy for him to pull it over her head, trapping her arms.

“Eskel!” She tried to sound angry, but she couldn’t keep herself from laughing as she wiggled, finally sliding her arms through the sleeves. They went well past her hands, and she had to roll the cuffs up several times. It was… nice. The hoodie was still warm, making her feel like she was still in Eskel’s arms.

Reluctantly Yennefer let Eskel walk her back to her car, grabbing her hand to plant one last kiss onto the back of it. She felt light and giddy, the way she hadn’t in years.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night?” Eskel asked, giving her hand a squeeze, though he seemed reluctant to let her go. She would never say anything but it always thrilled her when Eskel seemed hesitant to go; he enjoyed being around her, and she adored him for that.

Standing up on the balls of her feet, Yennefer pressed a kiss to Eskel’s scarred cheek. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Watching him smile in relief was highly gratifying; maybe she wasn’t the only one who was insecure. Finally, she stepped away; Eskel really was in danger of being late if she kept him any longer.

“I’ll have a new sweatshirt ready to trade out by then, and maybe you can tell me why you love them so much, eh?” Eskel teased as he got in his truck, sending her one last wink before driving off. Yenn huffed as she watched after him, though she wasn’t truly angry. It was hard to be, what with the sweatshirt still wrapped around her like a hug.

Maybe she would tell him why she kept borrowing his sweatshirts… or maybe she’d just show him. With that in mind, she made a plan to go shopping after work. She had some sweatshirts to buy and wear around the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, rare-pair!!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, or noticed something I missed, please let me know!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find and support me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
